Querido Diario: Dominique Weasley
by EuniceRc
Summary: Regalo para Cami Marquez en el grupo "Por lo que amanos Rojo & Negro". One-Shot basado en el fic de MonicaAlejandra55 "Rojo & Negro". Dominique se desahoga en su diario, que dira acerca de su principe? Aaronique. Feliz Navidad y Prospero año 2015


_**Querido Diario: Dominique Weasley**_

_**By**_

_**Eunice Rc**_

**Disclaimer:** Este One-Shot está basado en la historia Rojo & Negro de la gran autora MonicaAlejandra55 (o Monik), así como esta historia está basada en la gran y maravillosa saga de Harry Potter, autoría de J.K Rowling.

**Nota: **_Este es un pequeño regalo para Cami Marquez. Ella quería un regalo Aaronique así que este es el resultado. Sé que no es una gran cosa puesto que batalle muchísimo al escribir de ellos (tengo 3 borradores de diferentes intentos), creo que es una pareja algo difícil para escribir por las personalidades de los dos. Espero y te guste Cami, te mando un fuerte abrazo y muy bellos deseos para esta Navidad y para el año 2015. _

**Querido Diario:**

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO.

Se que te he tenido muy abandonado, lo sé, ya me disculpe, pero es que desde la desaparición de Rose después de su prueba he tenido la cabeza hecha un lio. No sabes cómo estuvieron las cosas, todos estábamos devastados, Lucy se desmayó y yo estaba llorando abrazada de Roxanne. Fueron días espantosos, la única que podía controlar y tolerar el humor de Hugo era Lily, si, aunque no lo creas. Sabes que ellos dos son muy unidos y aunque andan siempre renegando, son mejores amigos. Recuerdo el día en el Hugo se coló a la habitación de Lily para llevarle dulces de Zonko, todo porque ella estaba castigada en su habitación. Si valla susto se llevó la tía Ginny al encontrarlos a los dos debajo de la cama con todas las envolturas de dulces, después de eso los dos eran los castigados y aun que se las ingeniaban para comunicarse. Pero ya, ese no era el punto, sino que todo en Hogwarts era un caos, parecíamos fantasmas andantes, nadie se atrevía a molestarnos y cuando nos miraban, nos bajaban la mirada. Los únicos compañeros (muy a pesar de Hugo, Lily, Fred y Louis) que estaban con nosotros eran Lorcan, Lissander, Alexander Nott y Megara Zabini. Bueno, Lorcan y Lissander son familia ya que la tia Luna siempre nos trae recuerdos de todas sus viajes y se queda horas y horas platicando con la tía Ginny, aparte en las navidades y vacaciones siempre se quedan a dormir en la madriguera, así que ellos no cuentan. Queda Alexander "Bombón" Nott, pero el tampoco cuenta mucho porque es el novio de Lucy, si, así como me lees, Lucy después de Ben, se consiguió al hombre mas hermoso, bueno, después de Scorpious y del príncipe, si el príncipe. Pero ahorita te cuento del príncipe. Como estaba diciendo, Alex siempre estuvo con Lucy, y Megara se dividía entre Albus y cuidar a una al Ginger que ocupaba el lugar de Scorpius mientras el iba en busca de Rose. Pero eso yo no lo sabía, así que junto con Roxanne y Albus lo descubrimos, pero con eso creo que metí la pata, y bien metida, hasta el fondo derechito ya que no querían que nadie más se enterara.

Después de eso, me uní al príncipe en una gran aventura para ayudar a Rose, al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, pero después de un accidente, puede ver recuerdos de Aarón, desde que era un niño hasta el recuerdo con una tal Angélica. Ahora, después de ese accidente (del cual es muy probable que me convierta en mujer lobo) creo que somos más unidos, más cercanos, sé que el cree que debo de tener miedo y de que no me lo tomo en serio, pero, ¿es necesario?, yo creo que no, tener miedo solo me haría cobarde y yo no soy cobarde, no quiero que mi familia se preocupe por mí, no quiero que tengan más problemas, ya bastante tienen por sus problemas personas como para yo dar más, aparte, después de lo de la fiesta de Lily, creo que tengo que aprender a no pensar que los demás quieren lo que yo quiero, eso es ser egoísta, y yo no quiero ser egoísta, soy muy amable de hecho, podría quedarme sin comer por darle esa comida a alguien más, pero bueno, ahorita no creo porque últimamente tengo un hambre que uffff, creo que cada día esto un poco, solo un poco, mas rellenita, pero no, solo es por la herida, aunque, no me preocupa, no quiero preocuparme.

Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto fue que, Rose está bien, en otra prueba para la Orden de Merlín, las cosas con Lily se arreglaron, Lucy está más que feliz con Alexander, y aunque Albus y Megara están enojados, creo que todo salió bien. Ya me convertí en escudera del príncipe, ya somos amigos y eso me gusta, tener un amigo aparte de mi familia. Creo que él ha aprendido de mí, si, lo creo, soy una persona que siempre ve las cosas buenas a la vida, y eso es bueno no?, si Rose dice que es bueno y ella sabe mucho, así que lo es. Me ha enseñado a ser más hábil y más fuerte por si mi primera transformación, claro que no es un hecho, pero hay una posibilidad y puede pasar así que él me quiere preparar, se siente responsable aunque no es su culpa, pero como somos compañeros nos tenemos que ayudar.

Sé que no seré jamás como Rose porque él no me ve cómo la ve a ella, no me trata igual a como la trata a ella, y no siento celos, bueno, a veces, pero es mi prima y se que eso está mal, así que por eso no pienso en eso pero estoy segura, que ya me estima, aunque sea un poquitín, y eso, para mí, es ocupar un pedacito de su corazón, porque sé que tiene uno, todos tenemos uno, y él debe de tener uno, y ahora yo soy parte de él, así como él es parte del mío.

Bueno, después de esta leve confesión (solo a ti te lo puedo decir), me despido, Roxanne está tocando histéricamente para que le abra, si, ya sabes como se pone cuando quiere algo.

_Siempre Tuya._

_Dominique Weasley Delacour_


End file.
